


Blues Beauties

by missmoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmoriarty/pseuds/missmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have always wanted to write a heavy lesbian fanfic. I remember back when I was in secondary school and a lesbian friend of mine was telling me about her stories and I found them brilliant. So now that I do have a place to throw my writing in, I decided to specifically concentrate on a lesbian fic.</p><p>I need to visit Soho. You know how it is, sometimes you think you know a place because you visited it once or twice and you then realise that you do not know a place. This is me and Soho. I've once read a book about a couple that seemed to hint towards being lesbian although it never ended up being a lesbian relationship (sadly) but it was about two ladies starting up their brothel in Soho.</p><p>As soon as I walk around Soho a bit, I'll add more to this but until then, I don't trust my memory. It'll be a sort of introduction, I guess.</p><p>This is dedicated to my wonderful tiger because she's a wonderful, wonderful babe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blues Beauties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poseduse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Poseduse).



> I have always wanted to write a heavy lesbian fanfic. I remember back when I was in secondary school and a lesbian friend of mine was telling me about her stories and I found them brilliant. So now that I do have a place to throw my writing in, I decided to specifically concentrate on a lesbian fic.
> 
> I need to visit Soho. You know how it is, sometimes you think you know a place because you visited it once or twice and you then realise that you do not know a place. This is me and Soho. I've once read a book about a couple that seemed to hint towards being lesbian although it never ended up being a lesbian relationship (sadly) but it was about two ladies starting up their brothel in Soho.
> 
> As soon as I walk around Soho a bit, I'll add more to this but until then, I don't trust my memory. It'll be a sort of introduction, I guess.
> 
> This is dedicated to my wonderful tiger because she's a wonderful, wonderful babe.

The lights in the heart of Central London could be magnificent at light.

Walking past people clad in well tailored suits and well fitting dresses, Irene found herself feeling out of place. It wasn't as if she didn't want to be walking among such people; of course not. The problem was that she wanted to be like the women wearing tight and beautiful red dresses, while being adorned in sparkling and genuine diamonds. She sighed and smoothed down her smart black skirt that she bought from M & S; the shop closest to the kind that she would love to step into once her business worked out. She found herself almost envying the women who laughed and drank together, and she even wished that one of them were her mother.

She decided she wouldn't think about her mother anymore and kept on walking.

She soon found the narrow street leading to streets of Soho, her eyes narrowing as she tried to locate the club she was supposed to be interviewed in. The job sounded like a quite...unique one, as the young woman told her friends. She knew it wasn't something that her friends would truly do, nor something that her parents would approve of, but that didn't mean she cared. She was very excited to try out for the job and she hoped they would see some potential in her. She had dressed up quite provocative on purpose for the interview, the black office skirt tightly hugging her hips and showing her small yet firm backside, whereas her shirt was even more provocative: a black, see through shirt that was delicately decorated in black velvet lace and that truly showed her young body. Although it was all hidden underneath her thick, red coat, she knew the interview would ask for her to rid of the coat. She also neatly done her makeup, almost even more perfect than her usual version. Dark brown eyeshadow made her eye pop out while her lips were bleeding in a matted red. Although she was pretty confident in her look, she was quite sure that she might have overdone it.

The club soon came into view and she smoothed down her skirt again, taking a deep breath. She was supposed to meet someone called Kate, although she wasn't introduced to a surname. Hopefully, only one Kate worked at the club. Before entering, she checked herself in her little mirror and made sure that there were no smudges. Soon, she entered the club, pausing inside to adjust to the sudden change of light. She looked around the quiet area, surprised to see it so clean and so high class. She expected the club to be the stereotypical brothel yet she was proven wrong. The reception area - Irene assumed - was filled with women lounging and smoking, chatting and laughing with each other. Irene, right from then, knew it would be the atmosphere she wanted to be in.

She walked towards the women slowly, smiling friendly at them, her eyes flicking and observing the women. She wondered which one of them was Kate and her eyes soon landed on a ginger-red hair woman, who looked stunning in a black mini dress. It was almost a shame that a woman as beautiful as her would be in such place, Irene found herself thinking. She offered her an almost flirtatious smile, finding herself quite attracted to the woman, yet she was sure not to let on too much.

"You must be Irene." The pale, red lipped woman chirped, standing from the long couch. She was even more beautiful at her full height, her ginger and shoulder length hair falling to her back in a smooth motion. Irene had decided to pull her hair up in a bun, although she fastened it fashionably so that it didn't look ordinary. Yet, Kate had her own hair down and she looked exquisite. Irene found herself even more attracted to the woman.

"I am, yes. Irene Adler. You're Kate, yes?" She asked, reaching out to offer the woman her hand, whose nails were painted an eye catching red. As soon as they shook hands, and Irene was introduced to the other women, Kate took her towards the upstairs bedrooms where most of the "business" would happen. 

The rooms were quite pretty yet plainly designed. There was a bed in each one of them - king size, Irene worked out - and Kate showed her two drawers: one was full of condoms and bottles of lubes, while the second was filled with basic toys. "More ... hardcore toys are kept downstairs. You will have to one of the heads if you need them." Kate explained as she sat on the bed in the last room, her hands neatly resting on her lap.

Irene nodded, unbuttoning her coat. She was still wearing the thing, which surprised her. She expected that Kate, or the "heads" downstairs would have asked her to take it off. Perhaps for an inspection, to see whether she was fit for the job. Irene wasn't even too sure whether she got the job or not. "How do we know whether we need to use the hardcore toys?" She asked, watching Kate as she slowly sat down next to her.

"The clients will tell you." Kate nodded with a smile, tilting her head. Irene found that the money adorned simple makeup, unlike her own thick and dark eyeshadow, making her feel out of place. Again. She tried not to wince at the thought that she was looking as if she was trying too hard, and she took a deep breath, nodding at Kate's answer.

"Am I...hired, then?" She asked, looking at Kate curiously. Except for showing her around the house, nothing had been asked out of her, nor had anyone told her whether she was welcome or not. She played with the mattress, digging her nails into the soft material and watching it change under her own hand.

"You don't have to be so formal, Miss Adler." Kate teased, laying herself out on the bed with a small smirk, her hands holding herself up so that she still saw Irene clearly.

Irene found herself laughing and she rolled her eyes, throwing herself down on the bed so that she was laid out next to Kate. "I'll take that as an yes." She said, her green eyes twinkling with amusement as she edged closer to the woman. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Kate, and she could imagine how her hands would feel moving down her chest and around her breasts; how it would feel to kiss her soft lips and to feel her breath against her mouth.

When she came to her senses, Irene found herself almost on top of Kate.

Kate did not look extremely worried or surprised, and Irene was quite sure that she could see a hint of smile on the woman's pretty face. She watched her for a moment before deciding to finally lean over and press their lips together. She heard Kate's breath catch in her throat and she smirked, glad to know she got such reaction out of such breathtaking woman. Irene decided to run her hands down Kate's body, but she kept her hands gentle and relaxed, so that her claws wouldn't dig into her soft skin. She cupped the woman's breasts before deciding to slip her hands underneath her dress, smiling as she felt Kate pushing into her. 

They kept kissing until they both needed to gasp for air. Irene found that Kate's cheeks were a bright red and she grinned smugly, playing with Kate's hair, fashioning the ginger strands into a fancy bun, almost similar to hers. She let the hair go and watched Kate push her hair back, a chuckle escaping both women.

"You'll make a wonderful dominatrix, Miss Adler. I can see it in you." Kate said, her eyes twinkling with amusement. She suddenly moved over Irene, touching her chest gently in a sign that she shouldn't move. Irene watched her curiously, finding that she could trust Kate. She raised an eyebrow when the woman returned with a pair of handcuffs.

"We should start your training, now. Business is always slow at these hours." Kate said before moving to lie on the bed properly, as Irene sat up. 

Kate soon took her arms above her head so that they were resting against the bed frame. Hesitating for a moment, Irene soon made her move and straddled Kate, cuffing her wrists to the frame with ease. She grinned down at the woman and leaned over, kissing her again.

"I might have a new name for you, Miss Adler." Kate said after the kiss was over, her eyes narrowing as she leaned upwards so that their lips were still touching.

"You should be called the Woman, from now on."


End file.
